


What more could he ever want

by myka1231



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myka1231/pseuds/myka1231
Summary: In all honesty, Iruka’s crush was completely cliche, like something pulled out of High School Musical. He was the geeky character with a fancy for the school star, but why the hell not? Life was sometimes a bitch like that.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114
Collections: Iruka's Birthday Shiritori 2020





	What more could he ever want

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [book lovers never go to bed alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972320) by [flailinginlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailinginlove/pseuds/flailinginlove). 



> This is my third (very short) fic for Iruka's Birthday Shiratori, Team 2.  
> My thanks to Gloomier for the beta reading.  
> Any remaining mistakes are on me.

“What more could he ever want?”

“Excuse me?

“You’re looking at him. The Hatake Kakashi, right?” Kotetsu said following Iruka’s line of sight to the infamous senior student of their High School.

And it was true: he was handsome, rich, a top athlete and a genius to boot. Highly popular, effortlessly charming. But to Iruka, Kakashi had always seemed closed off, like he had kept people at arm’s length with a fake smile. 

In all honesty, Iruka’s crush was completely cliche, like something pulled out of High School Musical. He was the geeky character with a fancy for the school star, but why the hell not? Life was sometimes a bitch like that. 

Nothing would have happened if they hadn’t been paired in their advanced physics class. They had worked surprisingly well together and the instance allowed Iruka the chance to know Kakashi better than most. Beyond the perfect vibe he oozed, Kakashi was witty, had a mischievous streak, and was just as geeky as Iruka. He was also ridiculously smart and, despite his laidback disposition, he was very responsible. 

Now Iruka had the greatest idea of his high school years so far: ask Kakashi to be his date to prom. Yes, it was probably insane, but Iruka would rather get rejected quickly and move on with his life knowing that at least he tried than not try at all. 

Iruka was looking Kakashi’s way, as Kotetsu just stated, in the hopes of finding the right moment to make his move. 

Kakashi was very good at looking bored and detached while been paying close attention to his surroundings. That’s why he had spotted Iruka among the breaktime crowds and not because he had been looking for him all day long. 

At first, Iruka had seemed like a regular guy to Kakashi, nothing to write home about. He was good looking and smart, but not in Kakashi’s orbit, so why the hell go out of his way to approach the guy? 

He was a couple of years his younger, so Kakashi had been surprised to see him in his advanced physics class. But then, they had been paired up and Kakashi had seen another side of Iruka he wasn’t expecting. The guy was really smart, snarky, feisty, easy to rile up in the most delicious way, and most importantly, Iruka didn’t treat him like he was anything extraordinary — he was just another science partner who wouldn’t get away with any slacking off. 

So now Kakashi had the biggest crush ever and wanted to ask him to be his date to the prom and was sure to get rejected. He wasn’t a fan of rejection, but he could always play it off and lick his wounds later. Besides, he had gotten some hints that Iruka may be interested too if the looks he had been given across the halls lately were any indication. Might as well try. 

With no more stalling, Kakashi decided to go to Iruka now that he was alone at his locker. 

“Yo! Long time, no see.” Kakashi internally cringed at his very uncool greeting.

“Hi, Kakashi. We had physics yesterday!” Iruka replied as a grin spread across his face.

“Well, hours seem like days without your most appreciated companionship and everlasting friendship!,” Kakashi said in his best Gai impression to Iruka’s bark of laughter. 

“Please, don’t do that again or I’ll get nightmares,” but Iruka’s expression was more relaxed than moments ago. 

“But it’s true!” and here Kakashi pouted for good measure.

“That might be, but I’m actually glad you came since I have something to ask you”

Now, that was an intriguing notion, but Kakashi was also getting nervous and wanted to get his question out of the way.

“Would you like to go to prom with me?”

“What about going to prom with me?”

They said it at the same time, like in one of those corny movies you watched on every rerun. So with another laugh and blushing faces, they agreed to be each other’s date.

What more could they ever want?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of Good and Bad Presents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395809) by [CappuccettoRosso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CappuccettoRosso/pseuds/CappuccettoRosso)




End file.
